A Life With Love
by mrsmichaelamalfoy
Summary: The summer before his third year at Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy must say his final goodbye to his beloved mother. One Shot. Inspired by "Supermarket Flowers" from Ed Sheeran.


_**This one shot strays from the Cursed Child just a tiny bit. I do not own these characters.**_

 _ **Also, this one shot was inspired by "Supermarket Flowers" by Ed Sheeran.**_

* * *

" **I hope that I see the world as you did,**

 **Cause I know**

 **A life with love is a life that's been lived,"**

 **Ed Sheeran, "Supermarket Flowers"**

* * *

After saying farewell to his best mate Albus, Scorpius Malfoy ran off the Hogwarts express, excited to see his mum and dad. As he took his first step off the train, looking about for his family, his heart dropped. His father's blonde hair stood out in the crowd, but Scorpius was not mistaken; his mum was nowhere to be seen. Tripping over his feet, he stumbled to his father. "Dad!" he said as he hugged his father tight. "Son!" Draco said as he squeezed him close to his chest.

"Dad, where is mom? I- is she okay?" Scorpius questioned, concern laced in his voice, yet Malfoy mask firmly in place.

"Let's talk and walk, son," Draco said while grabbing his son's trunk. Motioning to his son with his hand, "Shall we?" he questioned.

"Dad, you're kind of freaking me out."

Draco rested his other hand on Scorpius' shoulder, leading him through the crowd of happy parents and hugging children, "Your mother wishes she could be here, I promise. She's just – well, she's just too sick. After the holidays, things took a turn. Scorpius," Draco came to a stop and turned his son to him, "I won't lie to you. The healers say she won't make it past the summer."

Looking into his father's eyes, Scorpius could feel the prickling feel of tears threatening to spill on his face. "Don't you cry when you're down. Not where others can see. Come," Draco said as he stepped through the wall of platform nine and three quarters.

* * *

Walking through the front door of the Manor, Scorpius could feel the cold tension in the air. "Dad, I still don't understand why we have to stay with grandfather and grandmother this summer. I want to be home."

"Home is wherever we are together, Scorpius," Draco said as he pulled his son into his arms. "They can provide the medical attention that we just can't get at home."

"Scorpius, dear! You're home!" Narcissa said as she gracefully descended the center staircase. Draco lightly shoved his son in her direction, "Go. Give her a hug son." Dropping his arms from his father's embrace, Scorpius stepped toward his grandmother. "Hello, grandmother," he said as he let her pull him in tight. Within a second, he quickly let go of her. "Where is my mum?" he questioned.

With a huff, Narcissa stepped back, "She's in the upper west wing, dear." Scorpius looked back to his father and questioned with his eyes if he was coming with him. "Go on up there, son. I'll be up in a moment," Draco nodded his head up towards the stairs. In a sprint, Scorpius was up the stairs. Draco placed his son's trunk down and embraced his mother. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here, mother. I know things haven't always been well between us, but I do really appreciate it," he said through his mother's hair. "Of course, dear. I would do anything for my only son," Narcissa said as she stepped back, "Go. Be with your family."

* * *

A month into the summer holiday, Scorpius had spent every single afternoon with his mother. As he sat holding her hand and talked about Hogwarts, an owl pecked at the window. "Albus!" Scorpius exclaimed as he jumped up and let the owl in. Opening up the letter, he sat back down in the chair next to his mother's bed. "Read it to me, Scorpius. Let me hear your voice," Astoria said as she squeezed her only son's hand. "Of course, mother," Scorpius said as he began.

" _Dear Scorpius,_

 _I am so sorry to hear about your mother. Mum told me to offer you and your family our help with anything. Tell me, mate, how are you really doing? I can't imagine losing my mum. Please know I am only a floo call away._

 _I told Rose you said hi, by the way. All she said was bloody hell, and walked away. At least she said something, right? I think that's a fair improvement from the last time, eh?_

 _Mum and dad bought me a new broom and I have been playing quidditch every day. I hope you're ready for try outs this year._

 _I'm sorry for the short letter, but mum is calling me for supper now. Write Soon._

 _Albus Severus Potter"_

As Scorpius finished, he looked up to see tears in his mother's eyes. "Mum? Why are you crying?" Rubbing her son's hand she replied, "Because I am so happy to see a glimpse of the man you are becoming. I am so, so proud of you, son." Astoria gently pulled her son into the bed beside her. "Tell me about Rose," she requested.

"She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen, mum," he started with a blush creeping on his face, "and the smartest. I'm going to marry her one day. For the past two years, every time I see her, I ask her. Usually she just rolls her eyes and walks away, but sometimes she says no. Every time she says no, I think my heart breaks a little. But I figure she'll have to say yes eventually, especially once she goes through seven years of it. Or so I hope." Astoria chuckled at her son's ambition. "Mum! Don't laugh! You're supposed to be on my side here!"

"I am, dear. Always," she reassured her son.

"It's no matter, really. It's good practice," he said.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"For when you pass, mum," Scorpius said as he gripped his mother's hand. "My heart will never be whole without you."

Astoria wiped a tear from her son's cheek. "A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved, son. What love breaks, love will heal. I promise you."

* * *

One night in August, death came for Scorpius' mum. He was wakened by the yells of his heart broken father. Padding down the corridor to the room they shared, he found his father clutching his mum's lifeless body. His heart broke in pieces.

* * *

"Here, Scorpius. Take this and keep this safe," Draco said as he handed him his mother's wedding band. "Give this to the woman you will spend the rest of your life with. It's what your mum would want."

"Dad, I – I can't –"

Draco got up and placed the ring next to a picture of the three of them together as a family. He picked up the picture and placed his hand on the laughing Astoria.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I can take that –" Scorpius started.

"No, don't," he said as he placed it back on his son's desk.

"It's memories of a life that's been loved." With one last look at his wife's smile, Draco left his son's room.

* * *

"Albus! Thank you for coming today. It really means everything to me to have my best mate with me," Scorpius said as he pulled him into a tight hug.

Unraveling himself from Scorpius' arms, Albus handed him a casserole dish. "Here, mum sent this with me. She said to tell your father that she promises it's not poisoned. . . Something about an old school rivalry."

"Thanks, Al. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

They walked in silence to the Malfoy family graveyard. There, Scorpius never let go of his intense grip on both his father and his best mate's hand. Before they lowered the casket into the grave, he walked up and placed his hands on the wooden box. Reaching into his pocket he took out both a crumbled up piece of paper, and his wand. Opening the paper, he smoothed out the creases. A single tear dropped onto the page that read, " _Mum, I promise to see the world as you did."_ Folding it back up, he transfigured it into a single white rose. With one last look, he placed it on his mother's casket, and walked back over to the only family he had left.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
